Unordinary Obsession
by InsightDelight
Summary: Sometimes you have to go to extreme lengths to protect what's rightfully yours. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT NOTICE: The typos were driving me crazy. I fixed them, and added chapter one to it. So you get a clean-up and an update!**

**So this is just a little something that I've been dabbling into lately. I don't know if you'll like the idea or not, but let me know by reviewing. This is only so short because it's the prologue. The other chapters will be a normal length. That's if you want the other chapters, of course, lol. I own nothing except for my twisted little ideas. Review, por favor?**

_**Infatuation.**_

_That tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach intensifies when his dark green eyes lock with my icy ones. His hand can hold mine gently, and tiny hairs begin to stand up involuntarily, trailing all the way up my arm and to the back of my neck. I find myself waiting for him, always. I take my time at my locker, knowing that he'll be there to greet me sweetly with a chaste kiss on my neck. At night, I meander through my dark house, clutching my cell phone until it sings to me, letting me know that he hasn't forgotten to call - and he never does. When my best friend mentions his name, a crimson blush sweeps across my ivory skin and the sheepish smile cannot be controlled. In the morning, I save a few minutes to double-check my lip gloss and twist my curls around my fingers to give them more 'bounce' because I simply do not want to be anything less than perfect when I am around him. We can flirt shamelessly in public without even thinking about other people and their view of us._

_**Love.**_

_My head rests on his shoulder heavily and we sit on my couch. The television is off, our cell phones are on silent and neither of us will dare to make a peep - yet, somehow, our unspoken words are racing through the room with vigor. When he walks up to me and I smile like nothing is wrong, he can see easily through my facade. I do not even have to bother telling him my secrets because when I look into his eyes, I turn into an open book and he reads every single word fluently. Seeing his soft lips frown makes me want to sell my soul; I will do anything to make his problems right, regardless of how minuscule they are. He is adamant about marrying me one day and starting our own family, even if it sounds silly coming from teenagers - but we know it's the real thing. Also, the first night that I made love to him will forever be the most beautiful moment of my life. I don't even feel bad about not waiting, because why wait when he's it for me?_

_**Possession.**_

_When I see her, a fire burns inside of me - and not in a good way. I certainly notice her side glances and pathetic admiration. He also detects her girly peeks, of course, but prompts me to ignore her advances because I have absolutely nothing to worry about. The sudden urge to rip her eyes out comes and goes as it pleases, which is odd for me because we all know that I am determined to pursue an anti-violence lifestyle. I cannot help but roll my eyes when I see her follow him out of their third class together. Obviously it is not his fault that they have profoundly similar schedules, but I have to take my frustration out on somebody, and he's the closest person available. My heart sinks when I think about her stealing him from me. He's mine, and for some reason, she doesn't understand. Looks like I'll have to _make_ her understand._

_-.-.-_

"Clarabelle!" I heard Adam sing playfully. I stuffed my unnecessary books inside of my dingy locker and turned around to see Eli and Adam grinning like fools. The halls of Degrassi were slowly emptying as students rushed home to follow through with their monotonous weekend routines, and the hum of excitement was apparently enough to make even Doctor Doom enlighten us with some cheer.

"What's got you two all mirthful on this lovely day?" I asked with a smirk that would make Eli proud. But clearly, his attention was on my low-cut navy blouse while he oggled me openly. That is, until Adam's hand connected harshly with the back of Eli's head.

Adam's face then contorted into a mask of confusion. "Uh, did you really just use the word 'mirthful'? Who says that?" I can't lie, I felt bad for him sometimes. He was always forced to watch Eli and I be 'grossly in love' - Adam's words, not mine - and it's never fun to be a third wheel. But he has Fiona, so we've had our share of disgusting love-bird-watching, too.

"Apparently, I do, Mr. Torres," I drawled, rolling my eyes at our friend while Eli rubbed his head tenderly. "Anyway, you never answered my question. You both look like . . . well, to be honest, you look like you did something I'm not gonna like. So, spill." Adam laughed slightly before nodding his head in agreement.

"C'mon, Clarabelle!" I groaned when Eli used my new name. His dad, Bullfrog, mistakingly called me Clarabelle shortly after Eli and I started dating. Now, it's almost a year later, and the boys find the horrendous name far too much fun. "The sun is shining, the birds are singing; what's not to be happy about?"

I blinked at him three times before slowly saying, "Okay. What have you done?"

"We haven't done anything!" He defended with a dangerous smirk.

"Why can't we just be jolly without the 20 questions?" Adam interjected with mock annoyance, rolling his neck from side to side like a ghetto girl from a Snoop Dogg movie.

I rolled my eyes again at their antics, crossing my arms over my chest. "Did you really just use the word 'jolly'? Who says that?"

"Touche, lady," Adam muttered, narrowing one eye at me. "Anywho. We have great news for you!" He beamed at me, but I could see the caution in his eyes.

Suddenly, Eli reached into his back pocket and pulled out three tickets with a tentative grin on his lips, matching Adam's. They were red and black, and I knew without examining them that they were Dead Hand concert tickets. "No," I said in a final tone before turning on my heel to run for cover - but Eli caught my arm and pulled me back into him, wrapping his arms around my waist.

My back was flush against his hard chest and I felt myself sigh contently before relaxing into him. "Clare," Eli whispered against my neck. "You lost a bet. It's time to pay up, baby." I shuddered noticeably when he nipped my neck lightly, immediately hearing his low chuckle dangerously close to my ear. It was times like these that made me thankful for Simpson's change of heart. We had our own clothes back, no IDs, no metal detectors or police, and PDA rules were no where near as strict. Everything was right in the world.

"Guys!" I pouted. "It was a stupid game of Monopoly! And it was like, forever ago. Seriously?"

Eli released me from his hold and stepped back towards Adam with a look of defeat. Adam glanced at Eli before mumbling something about our gross PDA, but he was ignored because Eli cut him off and said, "Edwards, we've been together for a long time and you still haven't come to a single Dead Hand concert. If you can't accept my other love, then . . . " he turned his head to the side and placed his hand on his chest dramatically, "then this just won't work." He even went through the trouble of giving me a fake sob. After a couple of seconds, he peeked at me with one eye to gauge my reaction.

"Stop being a drama queen. How many times have I asked you to come to church with me? And you never do," I quipped.

"Aha! But how many bets have I lost on that territory?" Eli threw one of his fingers in the air, further enhancing his melodramatic behavior.

"Three," I breathed flatly, watching his smile vanish and his finger fall in disappointment.

We were silent for a short moment, staring blankly at each other, waiting for someone to say _something_. Adam scowled, his untidy bangs pressed against his forehead beneath his dark blue beanie. Eli wore his usual grey button-down with his black vest and loose tie. And of course, you can't forget the black skinny jeans. It was nice to see my favorite boys look like themselves again - you know, instead of public school robots.

"Fine," Eli droned. "We'll just have to go by ourselves! Adam's more fun than you, anyway." He stuck his tongue out at me and wrapped his left arm around Adam's shoulders in a loose guy hug.

"Yeah," Adam agreed. "We'll have a great time _without _you, so there!"

Wait, did I say they're my favorite boys?

"Well, you two just look so damn cute together. Why would I want to disrupt that?" I said with no emotion. That was enough to make them look at their comprimising position, and Eli dropped his arm quickly.

He took a step closer to me and wrapped his arm lovingly around my waist, leaving a sweet kiss on my temple. "Aw, don't be jealous, Clarabelle," he articulated. "You know you're the only one for me - unless Kurt Cobain decides to come back from the dead, of course" I giggled at my boyfriend and my curls swayed when I shook my head at his goofy mindset.

Adam leaned against the chipped, yellow lockers with a heavy sigh that sent his light bangs floating up into the air with a huff, and landing again over his big eyes. "Looks like we'll have to find someone else to take to Dead Hand."

And those are the words that turned my happy little world upside down. Had Adam kept his mouth shut (though I love him), none of this crap would have happened. Eli and I would have gone on, blissfully unaware of possibly the most psychotic girl to ever live. To be fair, though, if I would have risen up to my side of the bet, then there wouldn't have been an extra ticket to give away in the first place . . .

But all facts aside, I blame Dead Hand for simply existing.

"Um, sorry. Did I hear that there's an available Dead Hand ticket?" A petite girl walked up to us hesitantly, her pale cheeks blushing. She had long, inky black hair that was perfectly straight. Her eyes were rimmed in onyx liner and her clothes looked like they had fallen off of a Hot Topic model. She wore black fishnets and a purple mini skirt with studded pockets. The girl's shirt was black with some purple graphic that I didn't bother to pay attention to. She looked like Eli with boobs.

"Actually, yes," Adam snapped, glaring at me shortly. "We have an extra for front row seats tomorrow because _someone _doesn't know how to follow through with a bet."

Eli laughed, slicing the tension with ease. His arm was still secure around my body which made me feel better, but I couldn't shake the odd feeling that was starting to grow in my chest. "By 'someone', he means my girlfriend." He looked down at me and smirked. "She's a sore loser," he winked.

I could feel her stare coldly into me. She kept a warm, friendly smile for good measure but her eyes were telling another story. In girl world, she had declared war. That's an action that requires no words, and other females understand this. It was simply the way that her brow arched in challenge and her head tilted to the side - just enough for another perceptive girl to notice - with flared nostrils. It was a face-off, and it spoke volumes.

The girl coughed uncomfortably. "Girlfriend?" she asked pensively.

_Wow, way to be blunt, sweetheart._

I felt like all three of us froze and held our breath, while the look on my face easily screamed, "Oh, no you di-ent!"

Adam shifted his weight awkwardly, suddenly intrigued by the tiled floor. The interesting girl held her hand out to him, trying to change the subject, I guess. "I'm Miranda Osbourne," she announced.

"How fitting," I muttered, not expecting Eli to hear me but his finger poking into my ribs proved me wrong.

"Adam," he replied, lifting his head a smidge. "Adam Torres." And then his attention was drawn back to the crusty ground.

Next, her hand moved towards Eli and he reached for it cautiously, looking down at me with a raised brow. Finally, he mumbled his name and let go of her tiny hand. _Miranda _actually batted her eyelashes and threw a seductive little smile in my boyfriend's face. "I like it, E," she grinned. I felt Eli tense and look anywhere but at Miranda.

I rolled my eyes. "E? What happened to other syllable?" I heard Adam snicker but couldn't tear my narrowed eyes away from Miranda long enough to yell at him. Both boys must have been surprised by my straight-forward comment.

She bit her bottom lip innocently and held her hand out to me next. "And you are?" she asked, clearly ignoring my question.

I examined her hand and her black nails before deciding that I would not touch her. We would not be friends, and she would not be friends with my friends. I'm usually not someone who judges people quickly, but my gut told me that this Miranda was bad news. And honestly, if I shook her hand, nothing would stop me from ripping her eyes out - so instead, my hands rested on my hips. I looked into her raccoon eyes, running my tongue across my canines impatiently.

"I'm Girlfriend," I declared saucily.

**So, ta-da. That's the new and improved (?) prologue. It just didn't feel right leaving it where I did last time. So what do you think? The story has been properly introduced and it's time for the drama to unravel!**

**PS: Follow me on Twitter. I'm InsightDelight there, too. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sooo, I am so stupidly sorry about the long wait, guys! D: I have a full time job and it really just kills me. But with the holidays coming up, I should have more time, so cross your fingers! Anyway, this is what I've been working on. I think it's a lot better than last chapter, but I guess it's your opinion that matters. So, let me know your opinion by reviewing, yes? **

**Also, I am in the process of writing a side story to Birth Control. It's called Contraception. lol, fitting, eh? Like I said, my time is limited, but I'm working on it. Not to mention, I have the flu - which is awesome.. not. haha. **

**Also Also, I've been seriously debating doing one of those iTunes Shuffle things. I know a lot of people have done them (and a lot have been flops..) but I think I might be able to make it work? What do you think? If I took the time, would you read/review? Let me know!**

**Disclaimer: Degrassi is not mine. Womp womp womppp. **

**

* * *

**

I'll admit it, I was grumpy.

I'd never worried about Eli being faithful before – he'd never given me a reason to! And, really, he still hadn't. But I couldn't shake the feeling that something awful was quickly approaching. Even if they don't want to admit it, almost every girl is attracted to Eli. He may not be your average high school jock who drinks raw eggs for breakfast and picks his teeth clean with the bones of scrawny freshman geeks, but he was the brooding, mysterious guy on campus.

Even Saint Clare fell for him.

There's just something about nothing, you know? It's that feeling of not knowing someone and wanting to figure out what makes them tick. Eli is complex and beautiful and agonized and tormented and hidden. But that's what made him so easy to cling to. I had never met anyone like him, and most importantly – I'd never met anyone who I couldn't figure out, who I couldn't help.

Speak of the devil. The one and only Elijah Goldsworthy interrupted my excessive, somewhat possessive thoughts about . . . well, about him.

"Hey there, hot-head." I looked up from my latte only to melt into my favorite pair of green eyes. He was smirking at me, clearly because of my jealous demeanor before we left school for the Dot only twenty minutes ago.

"Shut up," I groaned, sinking my face onto my palms. "Please, shut up." I knew that he was going to take this thing to new levels. I wasn't going to hear the end of it. 'Clare, you're such a hypocrite!' And he'll be right. When he had issues with Fitz, I was the voice of reason. Turn the other cheek, an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind – all that jazz. Yet here I was, contemplating the slow and tortuous death of Degrassi's newest skank fest.

Eli laughed slightly before Peter strolled up to our table, starting a brief conversation with Eli about Lord-knows-what.

I tuned their words out and watched Eli's lips move professionally. His dark hair swept into his eyes and his green orbs peeked through the strands playfully. I couldn't get enough of his olive skin or sardonic behavior. Ironically enough, the Saint ate the forbidden fruit – because let's be real, who ever saw Edwards and Goldsworthy being an item? Not including Ali or Adam, of course.

The last thing I needed was for my boyfriend to catch me staring and call me a stalker for the rest of the day, so I looked around the dining room nervously.

My mouth fell open when I saw at least nine girls glancing at him flirtatiously. They weren't all together, but still! They were just a couple of random Degrassi underclassmen that couldn't seem to keep their eyes off of _my _guy.

_Calm down_, I reasoned with myself. _You're being paranoid. _

I didn't want to keep looking for infatuated girls. It's like when you walk into a room and you want to check for spiders, and you find like, three. But if you would have just grown some balls and not looked around, you wouldn't have ever noticed them!

Does that make any sense?

Whatever.

It was all that Miranda's fault! If she would have just stayed where she belonged in Halloweentown with Jack Skellington, none of this would have happened!

Eli and Peter were still talking, so I was still awkwardly finding somewhere to focus – kind of like when you're sitting by yourself like a loser, so you pull your phone out and pretend to text someone? Yeah, like that.

It was then that the door _ding_ed and I turned to see the one and only Miranda Osbourne walk into the Dot with all the dark pride that one zombie chick could muster up. She had dark purple ear buds pressed into her ears and almost knocked over a waiter with five milkshakes on his tray. She didn't even bother to apologize!

I rolled my eyes and sighed dramatically, crossing my arms over my chest and shifting my head to – well, to wherever the new girl _wasn't_.

"Uh, Clare?"

I raised my brows at Peter and mouthed a half-hearted, "Yep?"

"Look, when you talk to Darcy again, could you tell her that uh, that I miss her? And you know, that I'd like to talk to her sometime." He looked uncomfortable, and I almost felt bad for the guy but I was too busy being selfish and worrying about my relationship with Eli.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" He blinked at me and I rolled my eyes. Again. "She comes home in two days, Peter," I breathed.

"Seriously? Well, that's great! I'll come by to see her then - "

" - Hello! What's a girl gotta do to get a mocha 'round here?"

Peter smiled sheepishly and turned to take care of his rude customer, clearly embarrassed.

My eyes squeezed shut in anger when I put the rude voice to the face. Miranda thought she could just walk into this place and treat people however she pleased!

_Come on, Peter. Spit in her mocha. Be a man!_

Dear God, what was happening to me?

While Peter strode away, Eli studied my face pensively. It was quiet between us for at least three minutes before he broke the ice. "You mad at me, Edwards?"

I immediately perked up, pulling my brows together. "No! Of course not. Eli, I'm sorry. There's just, I don't know. Forget it." I groaned in frustration. Eli reached for my chest, unfolding my arms and grabbing one of my hands, lacing his long fingers with mine.

"I love you," he offered sweetly.

How could I be worried about us? He only wanted me, and I knew that. My heart softened a little bit and I immediately felt stupid and impulsive.

"I love you, too."

I grinned at him, inching forward slowly. Eli met me halfway and nuzzled my nose. I could feel his breath tickling my face, and little goosebumps danced across my skin with vigor. Butterflies fluttered in swarms deep withing my stomach. After almost a year of kissing Eli, you'd think I'd be better at it. But nope, he still makes me feel all girly and innocent and lovey-dovey – just like the first time we met.

Just as his strong lips captured my bottom one expertly, someone cleared their throat next to us.

I huffed in annoyance, knowing only too well who would be the source of our interruption. We locked eyes and I could almost hear her evil laughter. This girl was so obvious!"

"E! Katie! Funny running into you guys, eh?" I flinched at Eli's new nickname and rolled my eyes.

That's three times, now.

"It's Clare," I growled.

"Whatever." She batted her home-wrecking eyes at Eli and cooed, "So, E. About that concert?"

Eli swallowed nervously and peeked at me, giving me one last chance to change my mind. I took the bait. What can I say? This girl was _so _not going to a concert with _my _boyfriend.

"Actually, Ozzy," I started and Eli held back a grin. Miranda pursed her lips in aggravation. "I decided that I'm going to the concert." She glowered down at me and I stood up to meet her face to face. Eli stood, too, obviously afraid of where this was going.

"Clare," he said quietly. "Baby, let's go. We're gonna be late."

"You're right," I mumbled with a smirk, never looking away from Miranda. Still, neither of us moved.

Miranda licked her lips and flared her nostrils. "Late for what?"

When I didn't answer, Eli quietly explained that we're having dinner with his parents before they leave for their cruise in the Caribbean. I noticed the anger in her face that Eli would have never picked up on. It's the Gift of the Female, I suppose.

_That's right, babydoll. My boyfriend's parents love me so much that they invited me over to say good-bye before their romantic getaway. Oh, and while "__**E**__" has the house to himself, I'll be over almost every night. And on each of those nights, we'll be in his room . . . well, you get the rest. So, suck on that! _

"So, let me get this straight. You actually want to see Dead Hand?" She laughed darkly and I stepped closer, raising my chin challengingly. "It's just that, you don't look like the kind of girl to be at, well . . . you do know that Katy Perry won't be there, right?"

"Cute," I drawled. "But, what can I say? A bet's a bet. What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"You don't," she whispered, "want me to answer that."

I'm pretty sure that Eli heard what she said because he was suddenly groping my arm, begging me to leave with him.

"Well, then. We're on the same page, yeah?" I grinned at her and grabbed Eli's hand innocently before strolling out of the building. Heads turned from this way and that, glued to our retreating figures. And this time, it wasn't just because Eli was so attractive.

That was the moment when people began to question Saint Clare and her good-girl attitude.

xXx

My head was resting lazily on Eli's lap and his fingers traced imaginary shapes on my scalp. My eyes were closed while enjoyed the sensation, but I could feel his stare. There was some noise coming from the kitchen where CiCi, Eli's mom, was making dinner. His dad, Bullfrog, was upstairs packing at last minute.

I opened my eyes and saw as Eli stared at me unashamedly. After a couple of seconds, he laughed quietly. "You're seriously coming with us to the concert?"

"Maybe," I giggled. "At this point, I'll do anything to keep The Wicked Witch from jumping onto you and Adam's bandwagon."

"Clare," he mumbled, his voice nothing but sincere. "You know that you're everything to me, right? This girl, she'll keep trying, but I don't want her. Julia could jump out of the ground and I'd still just want you." He grabbed my chin and stroked my cheek lovingly. "I love you, Edwards. I promise."

My eyes watered for a brief moment and my throat got all scratchy. "I know, I know." I sniffled, chewing on my lip delicately. "I'm being stupid, huh?"

"Duh," Eli joked, his eyes sparkling.

We both fell into a comfortable silence with random tickles and pokes and laughs and love. And I was on Cloud Nine. No one was going to bring me down, ever. How could they? We were in love and we were untouchable.

"Eli?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you, too."

But how long could we expect that to last?

* * *

**So, what's the verdict? Terrible? Decent? You liked it? Loved it? Let me know! I'd love to hear what you have to say. You can also reach me on Twitter! InsightDelight. Feel free to follow me; I'll follow back :] See you all next time!**


End file.
